kisses_and_cursesfandomcom-20200214-history
Potions
Potions are used to increase characters' affinity and to receive more coins. There are five sets of spells, with one available from the beginning and the rest unlocking after a certain number of options have been made. Tutorial As described by the official Voltage Entertainment USA Inc. tumblr account: 1. Click the “Brew Potion” poster! 2. Let’s make some Eye Moonshadow to raise Melanie’s affinity! 3. The heart icon shows us that Eye Moonshadow gives Melanie a baseline of 42 Affinity points. (MH stands for Melanie Harris). Scroll through the ingredients and select the one you want to use. Each ingredient has a different effect on your potion, which will be explained in the bonus section.If you just want to play with basic ingredients, you scroll at all, just hit the READY button! 4. Cut Moonstone gives you 500% additional affinity. But it also reduces your stroke time by 50%.If you have enough coins, press that button to buy it using coins! Otherwise, you can use Starstones. 5. Once you’ve purchased it, a button will pop up to let you know! Click OK, and then press the READY button to begin making your potion! 6. Trace the runes! 7. We made a Superior Eye Moonshadow, worth 328 points! Once you click OK, these points are automatically added to Melanie’s affinity score! Level 1 These are unlocked from the beginning. The spells in this set grant 42-63 affinity and 20-32 coins. * Anastasia: Breath of Life * Niklas: Mayapple Wine * Ty: Rowan's Oil * Rhys: Soresight Balm * Melanie: Eye Moonshadow Level 2 These are unlocked after the player has made 30 potions. They grant 61-92 affinity and 31-46 coins. * Anastasia: Pact Potion * Nicklas: Mallard's Grace * Ty: Breath of Ruine * Rhys: Jacob's Dowsing * Melanie: Healing Salve Level 3 These are unlocked after the player has made 45 potions. They grant 86-129 affinity and 43-65 coins. * Anastasia: Attunement Potion * Niklas: Fairy-king's Key * Ty: Stirling's Sight * Rhys: Farsight * Melanie: Ifreyt's Tongue Level 4 These are unlocked after the player has made 60 potions. They grant 125-188 affinity and 63-94 coins. * Anastasia: Heartsight * Niklas: Arlen's Tonic * Ty: Joanna's Irhexe * Rhys: Mom's Tea * Melanie: Brockencoat Level 5 These are unlocked after the player has made 80 potions. They grant 180-270 affinity and 90-135 coins. * Anastasia: Trickster's Slip * Niklas: Blindeye Shroud * Ty: Enscription Ink * Rhys: Spiritwalk * Melanie: Bogveil Trivia * Potions generally contain some relevance to the route of the character they correspond to. For example, Anastasia's first two are Breath of Life (what you use to save her in the prologue) and Pact Potion (what prompts you two to work together if chosen as a companion). * In the first set of potions, Breath of Life says it grants 20-32 coins. Since it would be the only potion not to have the same results as the rest in its set, this is presumably a typo. * The loading screen claims that there are potions to change the protagonist's alignment, but this is false, as protagonist alignment is not presently an element of the game. Category:Gameplay